The Chakra Splitter
by RoranGothicus
Summary: Naruto finds a different technique at the end of the scroll of sealing that was made by Tobirama Senju. Finding the description interesting, he decides to copy the technique. Not having time to learn it, because of the time it would take, he goes on to learn Kage Bunshin. Realistically Strong Naruto, Kage Bunshin training.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto opened the scroll of sealing. He rolled it out and looked at the first jutsu. His smile changed to a frown.

»Clones.«

He thought for a bit. »If there's a shitty technique like this as the first thing in the scroll. I wonder what the last thing is then.«

So he unrolled the scroll. It took him a minute, but he finally got to the last technique. He took a moment to look at the description.

The Chakra Splitter:

Made by the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. The Chakra Splitter is a series of chakra control exercises made for minimizing excess chakra waste and perfecting chakra usage.

It allows one to split his chakra into mental and physical energy and manipulate the output of both when using jutsu. Normaly, the chakra gathering technique mixes both in a one to one ratio, but with learning this you can mix and match the ratio, until the technique control and power output is perfected. Perfecting the chakra ratio and the internal technique formation can or will allow to skip handseals while using techniques as the perfect ratio will empower the technique enough to allow you to form the jutsu with only a mental image and internalization of the right chakra positioning inside of yourself.

Requirements: Tree walking exercise, Water walking exercise.

Naruto stopped reading and took out an empty scroll. He quickly copied the text. There was a lot of it. After twenty minutes he was finally finished so he rolled up the copied scroll and put it in his ninja pouch. He looked at the sky. »I don't have alot of time left. I'll have to learn the clone jutsu.«

He rolled up the scroll back to the part with Kage Bunshin and started learning it.

A few hours passed.

The sitting and tired Naruto looked up when he heard a rustle in the bushes.

A person with brown hair and a vest appeared. Naruto smiled. »Iruka-sensei! I did it, I learned a technique. Now you have to let me pass!«

Iruka was about to yell before Naruto spoke, but now he was confused. »Who told you that. You do realize you stole the scroll of sealing.«

Naruto looked at Iruka bewildered. »Mizuki told me this was a remedial exam for those who fail. He said if I learn a jutsu from this scroll, you will let me pass.«

Shock flickered across Iruka's face, then understanding. »I see, What are you planning Mizuki.« Iruka turned towards a tree a few feet away. »Are you betraying Konoha.«

A blue haired person jumped from the tree. He was holding a giant shuriken.

»Oh Iruka, you stepped in it now. I'll just have to kill you along with the demon kid.«

Naruto had a serious expression. »What do you mean demon kid.«

Mizuki laughed evilly. »Well you are. Pretty much everyone knows it. The fourth hokage couldn't kill you, so he turned you into a child. You are the demon Kyuubi no yoko. Killer of many, even Iruka's parents.«

»Silence!« Hissed Iruka. »Naruto isn't the Kyuubi. The demon is sealed in his stomach and you know it. It's not his fault.« Iruka turned to Naruto who seemed to be on the verge of tears. »Don't worry Naruto, you're my precious student and I won't allow anyone to harm you.«

Naruto looked at Iruka and smiled sadly, but his expression quickly changed as he saw Mizuki throw the huge shuriken at Iruka. Thinking quickly he jumped in front of him and blocked the shuriken. His eyes turned red and his whiskers became a deep black. »You will not hurt Iruka-sensei. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!«

The clearing was filled with Naruto's. Iruka looked at all of them surprised, but slightly wary as he was unsure of the Kyuubi's chakra he could feel Naruto leaking.

Suddenly the Naruto's moved as one. Mizuki was completely unprepared fort he attack. His screams resounded for a while as the clones beat him to an inch of his life.

As he finaly passed out, the clones dispersed and Naruto kneeled on one knee, suddenly weak.

Iruka went to him. »Close your eyes Naruto.«

Naruto was wary, but did as told. He could feel something cold and hard on his forehead. He opened his eyes and noticed that Iruka was missing his headband. Understanding came to his eyes and he started tearing up. »Iruka-sensei.«

Iruka just smiled and roughed the blonde's hair. »You did good, kid.«

Naruto's stomach rumbled. »I'm hungry.«

The brown chuunin grinned. »Let's go get some ramen. But first we need to let Hokage-sama know about what happened.«

Naruto nodded and stood up, feeling slightly better. »Let's go then.«


	2. Chapter 2

It was pretty late by the time Naruto and Iruka arrived to Konoha. Halfway through Konoha, they were joined by a platoon of Anbu. Naruto watched them silently as they conversed with Iruka. He was still feeling a bit embarassed for being fooled by Mizuki. The secret that was spilled on him didn't help his mood either.

As soon as they entered The Hokage tower, the Anbu dispersed and Naruto was left alone with Iruka. His sensei looked down at him smiling and made a 'follow me' motion with his hand. Naruto quickly followed.

As they came to the top and could finaly see the door to the Hokage's office, an Anbu with a rabbit mask motioned them inside. Naruto entered behind Iruka.

The first thing he saw, was the elder Sarutobi looking as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He took a drag on his pipe as he noticed them. He took a moment to look at Naruto and gave him a smile. »It's been a long night for you, so I'll be short.«

The Sandaime paused and took another drag on his pipe. »I have been briefed by my Anbu about what happened and I am glad the outcome was favourable to Konoha. Mizuki has been apprehended and taken to the interrogation department where he shall spend quite some time. I am sure he has quite a story to tell.« At this Sarutobi cracked a smile and Naruto thought he heard a chuckle from an Anbu standing nearby.

Naruto stepped forward, his voice shaking »I'm sorry gramps. I should have known it was a trick.«

The Hokage frowned. »Naruto. You are a new genin. You need experience. No one expects you to know everything. But I do recommend you think more on what people say. Do not worry.« Sarutobi took another drag. »Now what is this about you learning Kage Bunshin? And I also heard news, that you used a pretty interesting kind of chakra.«

Naruto looked up at Sarutobi. »Yeah, I learned the Kage Bunshin. It's much easier than the regular Bunshin.«

Iruka spoke up. »You have a lot more chakra than a normal person, which means your chakra control is a lot worse. A normal bunshin might be impossible to make for you. I should have thought of that sooner. Sorry Naruto.« Finished Iruka.

Naruto nodded and looked back at the Hokage. »The chakra. I felt it when I went to defend Iruka-sensei. I got so mad and suddenly I felt really powerful. It was kinda scary. All I could think about was how to hurt Mizuki-sensei.«

Naruto paused in thought and after a moment spoke up again. »Was that the Kyuubi's chakra?«

Sarutobi looked like he aged twenty more years. He sighed slowly in thought. After a moment he looked at the Anbu standing next to his desk. »Send a message to Jiraiya. Tell him that he needs to return to check Naruto's seal.«

The Anbu nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi looked back at Naruto. »I have sent for a pupil of mine. He is a fuuinjutsu master. He actually helped make part of the seal holding the Kyuubi inside you. It's just a precaution, but I want him to check your seal. He knows more about it than I do and will be able to explain better. I will make him find you as soon as he returns.«

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. Slowly he nodded at the Hokage.

The Hokage, feeling satisfied with the response, smiled.

»Good. Now I think we went through everything.«

He started filling his pipe with fresh tobacco.

»I expect a picture for your genin license within three days. Iruka can brief you on everything else.«

Naruto smiled, happy about finaly becoming a genin.

»Thanks Gramps.«

He turned and started walking out of the office.

»Iruka-sensei! Come on! Ichiraku is closing soon.«

Iruka chuckled and bowed at the Third and then followed Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

The sensei and student were sitting at Ichiraku. There was a comfortable silence between them, separated only by quick glances that Naruto was sending his Sensei whenever he thought Iruka wasn't looking.

Iruka smiled »Just ask already Naruto«

The small blonde swallowed a lump in his throat. »Umm, what's the tree walking exercise?«

The chuunin laughed. »So this is what it's about.«

Iruka looked to the side for a second. Coming to a decision, he looked back at Naruto and started speaking. »Well, remember the leaf focusing exercise I had you do in detention? Well it's basically an upgrade of that. You focus your chakra on your feet and with it you can walk upright, or even hang from the ceiling.«

Naruto nodded. He was quiet for a few seconds then asked a question.

»How do I know I'm doing it right.«

Iruka smiled a bit. »You mean apart from it working?«

Naruto pouted. »That's not funny.«

The chuunin chuckled a bit. »Well to answer your question. If you use too much chakra you'll be pushed of the surface and wont stick. If you use too little you wont stick at all.«

The blonde smiled and nodded to himself. »Thanks.«

In the next moment, two steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of the pair. Iruka took the chopsticks and broke them apart.

»I'm sure you're hungry. More eating, less talking. And no more than two bowls.«

Naruto's eyes widened. »Two bowls! Oh come on!«

Iruka smiled and started eating.

Naruto waited for a second, but he soon figured out his sensei was ignoring him. He took the chopsticks and started eating. He grumbled at the unfairness between large gulps of the broth.

-*9*-

Naruto woke up to the sound of the bustling village. He groaned and looked at the clock next to his bed. He laid in his bed for a few more minutes and then got out. He cleaned himself and got dressed. He put on his headband last and looked at himself in the mirror.

He smiled at his reflection and sighed happily. »Time for breakfast.«

He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

»So I've got about six full days before the team assignment. Should also get my picture taken in the next day or so. Gotta try tree walking too.«

Naruto's thoughts then ran in a different direction, to the past events.

»It's weird, I remember beating the crap out of Mizuki, but it's weird. My memories are like, as if I hit him hundreds of times.«

Naruto froze. He sat frozen for around ten seconds before he crossed his fingers and made a kage bunshing. He told it to go in his room and bring him his clock. After the clone came back and put the clock on the table, he dispelled it.

Naruto froze again, then started laughing. It was a funny kind of laugh which turned creepy really fast. Naruto stopped his laugh and threw the bowl in the sink and then quickly ran to the door and left.

His path carried him through the streets to the nearest training ground. His head was full of thoughts about how he was going to become the best, the strongest, the fastest and the smarted person in the world. Oh and Hokage too.


End file.
